


Emptiness

by Albanachthoin



Series: Goodbye [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Jayroy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, angsty smut, jay/dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albanachthoin/pseuds/Albanachthoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy share an encounter to make things easier to forget. Too bad someone else has another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

“Jason…” Roy panted, his head tipping back towards the wall. “Fuck me..” He managed out, nails starting to press into his flesh as his thighs wrapped tighter around his waist. 

Had Jason meant to be here? No of course. He had not intent of fucking Roy when he’d came over. Looking for a simple distraction from a friend. Yet after a few beers, he'd found his distraction. Pinned against a wall and begging to be fucked. It always happened after they drank. 

Reluctant but half hard and desperate to forget those blue eyes, Jason pushed into Roy, making the man moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Only growing in breath as he started to thrust rough and fast.

“God..when was the last time..?”

“shut up Harper..” He growled out, leaning forward to bite his neck, not hard but enough to leave a mark and make Roy groan. Enough to shut him up. 

The fuck was rough and tense, Jason had no need to make it sappy, Roy didn't want it that way. They simply needed each other in a drunken moment until both would achieve orgasm.

Jason pulling out and leaving Roy to clean himself. “See ya.” 

“where the fuck are you going? Most hang around until morning.”

“I'm not most, Harper and I got shit to do.” He didn't, he just wanted Roy to quit pressing him and get the thought of fucking Dick out of his head, because hell he'd trade it to be Grayson any day. He had to stop thinking that.

Dressing, Jason went outside, leaning against the wall. The silence of the night and the remainder of his buzz coursing through him, all he could hear were the crickets chirping from the nearby grass and then the engine of a motorcycle. That died off right in front of his apartment. “what the fuck?” He started to walk forward, gesturing towards the guy. “hey you can't fucking park here!” He demanded but the man ignored him.

Slowly the helmet was pulled off and those blue eyes were staring at him, the slender body leaning forward, propping himself up against the handles of the bike. “Hey, Jason.. can't even leave a note saying you stopped by?”

Jason froze and he swore it had to be the alcohol but he wasn't even drunk. He wanted to move, to embrace Dick but.. “Fuck off Grayson. I told you, we’re done.”


End file.
